Felled but not Fallen
by Another one of those please
Summary: He was cast out of his home, now he just wants rest. He fought an eternal war, now he just wants peace. But fate is nothing if not a fickle mistress. He is now tasked with preventing another war, to protect two devil heiresses while reliving his past. He was Uriel, now he is Issei. He was an angel, but what is he now?
1. Chapter 1

"Traitor!"

"Heretic!"

"Apostate!"

The chorus of Angels, ordinarily harmonious, turned into a cacophony of contempt. These sounds had become his lullaby for the past three days. He knew what he had done. He will accept their judgement, even if it is as apocryphal as the names in which they branded onto him. Ironic isn't it? He, Uriel, the Light of God and Keeper of Truth is being judged for heresy against his heavenly father.

In front of him sat the other nine seraphs whom guarded over their heavenly father. His brothers and sisters. Michael kept a stern expression. Much like their creator, he was expected to be unbiased and fair. Raphael tried to muster a slight smile. The others kept their faces passive. Only Remiel scowled towards him. They were to be his final adjudicators.

"Order! Order!" Metatron slammed his gavel against the table. He raised his scroll and read out loud Uriel's indictment. "We are proceeding with the final trial of our brother, whom is accused of treason. He was seen fraternizing the Devils and the Fallen, and in multiple instances, assisting them in their conflict against our heavenly father. There are self-evident instances in which he has directly informed the enemy of our actions. He has also endeavored to mislead our righteous forces, causing innumerable casualties among our forces; as such, the Council of Seraphs have decided to assemble and come to a final decision as to his penance"

Raguel, who sat to the immediate left of Michael, Followed, "We are here to listen to your final statement in defense of your actions and decide upon your fate."

Uriel openly chuckled. What a joke. It took six Seraphs to banish any Angel from Heaven apart from falling. And he was the Angel of Truth. He knew that six of them had already condemned him from their home. Three had objected. But their objections were useless. He was to be cast out anyways. "I maintain that I have done no wrong, especially towards our father."

Remiel scowled at accused. "You dare to say that your actions hold no sins? You helped the Devils escape our ambush at the Plains of Regil. You allowed the Fallen to penetrate into the first ring of Heaven, not to mention the reports that you agreed to appease the Devils and bless Hell! Such blatant acts of immorality and you still maintain your innocence?"

"I committed to such actions in order to protect the order in which our father had maintained for the past eternity."

"Liar!" Rage swelled within Uriel. It was an unfamiliar feeling. The light of god rarely needed to be angry, but hearing his brother accuse him, the Seraph of Truth, of deception, is an insult that he could not bare. He returned the glare upon the dais.

"Remiel!" Raguel forced his way into the quarrel, "Let our brother speak. Despite your differences, he deserves to defend himself in front of us. Please continue brother."

Uriel clenched his jaw. He was grateful towards the Angel of Justice, but there were more to contend here than just pleasantries. "Our war with the other factions has taken a heavy toll on everyone. We have lost eight legions of our brothers and sisters. At this rate, our numbers will be unrecoverable in two years, and the last of us will disappear in three. Look at your brothers and sisters around you! In thirty-nine cycles, every one of us will be gone!"

He took a slight pause as he glanced around him. The angels in attendance fell silent. No longer did they chant insults towards him. They had felt the cost of war upon their shoulders, and more upon those they had lost. Satisfied with their attention, Uriel turned his towards the seraphs on the dais. . Raguel and Raphael gave him nods of approval, Raziel even smiled wistfully. Remiel retained his glare while the last three mimicked Michael and chose not to show their emotions. Uriel proceeded, "And as much as you would are willing to sacrifice in order to rid the world of all that you view as vile and sinful, we can't. Our father created them for a reason. The current order is designed so that everything has a place. We are the heralds of the saints, guardians of paradise. The devils maintain the souls of the damned, and the Watchers guard over the living, securing what little grace of our father that remains in the humans."

The Angel of Truth wished for his siblings to realize their own imperfections. The massive number of casualties had shaken heaven to its foundation. Angels were lost not just by death, but by falling. War brings the worst of everyone. Anger, grief, fear. He knew of the dangers that faced the heavenly forces, even the ones that his fellow seraphs could not bare to accept. They had been blinded by their faith in their father. Uriel loved their creator dearly, but he was the keeper of Truth, and he was forced to accept their own flaws. "We are not the only ones that are on the brink of annihilation. The Fallen had lost three of their six legions. Even the devils have lost forty of their seventy-two pillars."

Uriel's defiant tone softened. He lowered his head when he remembered what he saw. The memories of the carnage that spread through the battles he fought. A devil holding her dying father in her own arms, begging him to stay. A fallen weeping over a lost lover. "I did what was right. I wanted peace. To restore to the system our father had built."

He lifted his face defiantly back towards his arbiters, seeing no change in the dais' reaction, he lost all hope. There had been a part of him that knew this was to be, but to witness it still shook him to his core. His siblings had placed order before truth, even at the cost of everyone else. Unemotionally, he continued, "And so, I aided our enemies. I saved the Devils at Regil so more can live in peace. I let the fallen into our realm so they would not have to suffer in damnation."

There was a brief silence. Then Remiel continued his tirade, "How dare you!? Even after your admission to your own treachery, you still do not repent? How far have you truly fallen?" Uriel ignored his brother's tantrum. This was only a publicity exercise. There was no point. His siblings had already condemned him, they are only here so every other angel can see it.

"That is enough Remiel" Michael finally spoke up. He was second only to their father and ultimately, he kept the armies of heaven in God's stead. There is little that others could do against his wishes. "My brother, do you have anymore to say?"

Uriel kept his silence, choosing to maintain his gaze upon his beloved sister. Michael continued, "If you are done, then we shall proceed to your judgement. I will start."

The Archangel took a deep breath. "I vote aye. Metatron?"

"Aye"

"Sandalphon?"

"Aye"

"Raguel?"

"Nay"

"Sariel?"

"Aye"

"Remiel?"

"Aye"

"Raziel?"

"Nay"

"Raphael?"

"Nay"

"Gabriel?"

All turned their attention towards the last seraph. Uriel held his breath. Even when he knows the truth, he still prayed that his sister might save him. And in what felt like forever, Gabriel finally looked up from the table. She refused to turn her gaze towards the accused. Instead, looking squarely at Michael, in a tone barely audible to those around her, "Aye."

And thus, the heavens came crashing down. A torrent of emotions crashed into him, betrayal, anguish, anger. Knowledge and experience are truly different it seems. He let go of that breath in which he held for what felt like an eternity, and in a sigh, fell to his knees. His beloved siblings had chose to cast him out.

"I am sorry my brother." Raziel looked at him knowingly. The keeper of secrets and the principle of truth had a lot of conversations about the current status of the war, and they both knew what the others ignored.

Metatron slammed his gavel back down, "The 'Ayes' have it! Principles, escort him to the gates!"

"No…" Uriel suddenly ignited his holy sword, his visage barely containing his grief. He did not raise his head, instead he raised his weapon. The Principles around raised their lances against him, in nervous anticipation of his next move. "You have said enough. It is your will that I am to be exiled. But I, I will leave by my own hand."

And to the horror of all around him, he brought his sword down onto his own back. First came the pain, then numbness. By will alone, Uriel held back his agony. Blood and feathers had splattered over the marble floor as his ivory wings fell. As soon as they touch the ground, all six pairs of wings disintegrated into a shower of gold. The blood however, fell through the clouds. And along with it, him.

* * *

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP."

Issei slammed his hand onto the alarm, crushing it in an instant. He pulled his arm back under the sheets and prepared to go back to sleep. "**Oi! Wake up! You have now, remember?**" A voice boomed in his head. It was his partner. A gift from an old friend. An old friend that he wouldn't mind burying right about now

"Ugh…" The boy gingerly pulled himself out of bed, rustled his hair and dragged himself into the bathroom. "Fuck that lazy bum. Fuck him for not doing his own job."

He peered into the mirror at his own reflection, His brown hair stood in a mess on top of his head. 7 in the fucking morning, and he was expected to go to school, apparently because Azazel could not keep his subordinates in line. Because the governor of the fallen angels wanted to jack off and lock himself in his room researching his precious sacred gears, Issei was saddled with the job of protecting two devil heiresses from the dickhead's own fucking minions. He usually didn't curse so much, but this is a special occasion.

"**Ok, Ok. We all know you are not a morning person, but you have to clean yourself up either way." **Ddraig had become Issei's partner, because Azazel thought it would be interesting to saddle the poor guy with a horny, rage inducing, breast obsessed flying reptile that got locked away because he disliked the color white. **"sigh, how did I become your babysitter?" **

Ok, that was a lie by every stretch of the imagination. Issei was the one who had stop Ddraig each time the dragon wanted to say something perverted in public. "Shut up, I am the one that has to put up with your antics. And even you have to agree that Azazel is a complete jackass for not taking care of this his own."

**"He can't do this. Him in a devils territory, not to mention within a mile of the sisters of not one, but two Satans, would probably end the three realms at once." **That is a point that Issei had to concede to Ddraig. The Devils, the Angels and the Fallen had a tenuous truce. Not really peace, more like a lull in the fighting where no one had enough people to fight each other. **"A human would draw much less attention**

"Yes, the holder of the Red Dragon definitely draws less attention." Issei quipped sarcastically. He turned on the tap and lowered his face into it. He rubbed the bar of soap on his left hand and cleaned his face. After that, he dunked his entire head into it, washing his hair. He continued after he lifted his head back up, splashing water all over the bathroom floor. "And also, that doesn't ignore the fact that he can just stop his minions from doing stupid in the first place."

**"sigh, yeah, I can't argue with that point." **Issei walked out of the bathroom while drying his hair with a towel. He tossed the towel into a laundry basket when he reached the staircase. He slapped his face a couple of times to make sure that he is fulling awake.

He made scrambled eggs and sausage for breakfast, simple and fast. The boy had always enjoyed cooking. It kept his mind busy as he worked rhythmically, recounting each step of the recipe. Food was truly the best remedy for a bad morning. Sadly, it did not last.

Half an hour later, Issei walked out of the front door. Azazel had given him a small house to accommodate him during his stay in this town. A little house, but fairly comfortable, not to mention close to the school. He straightened his tie before heading out of his yard. He had to be at least presentable in school, no matter how monotonous the uniform is. Brown on brown, someone clearly lacked any semblance of imagination.

He walked quickly down the street. There was more than enough time, but he rather be earlier, so that he can familiarize himself with the new environment. The school apparently turned co-ed a year back, so Azazel snatched this opportunity to put him close to the little sisters of two Satans.

When he approached the school gate, Issei was greeted by a dark-haired girl with glasses and a bob-cut. "You must be the new student. Welcome to Kuoh Academy." She put a hand on her hip and fixed her glasses with the other, "I am the President of the Student Council, Souna Shitori. If you need any help, you can ask me or Vice President Shinra. We would gladly give you a tour of the school if you wanted." She pointed to the long-haired girl standing behind her.

"Thank you very much." So this is the sister of Leviathan. Issei bowed slightly. Quite well-mannered. Thought she would be more stuck up. "I will be in your care."

_**Meh, this one is too plain, especially the chest department. The one behind her is ok though.**_ Of course, Ddraig immediately focused on what he thought was important. _She not bad, a bit uptight, but quite pretty overall. _The Sitri, unknowing of their conversation, nodded, and Issei continued towards the school building.

As he got closer, he felt something staring at him. He slowly turned his gaze towards the right. Two girls were observing him for a balcony overlooking the courtyard. One had raven hair tied into a pony tail, the other's was crimson. Long vermillion hair flowing down to her knees. _Gremory._

_**Holy SHIT! Have I told you how much I love God? Thank him so much for creating such wonderful Oppai! The half-breed is already wonderful, but that redhead, she is perfect! Her hair! Her Breasts! Her Thighs! Everything about her is PERFECTION!**_

_Oh Holy Father, why did you allow such a perverted dragon to exist in the first place?_

_**Issei! You haven't had a woman in what?...Ever? She would be a great first experience. I promise, you will love it.**_

_No._

_**Ok, I understand that Penemue is not your type exactly. A seventeen-year-old sleeping with a five-thousand-year old is a bit messed up. But this one is perfect! She is the same age as you! Seventeen!**_

_Should I inform Penemue about your opinion of her age? _

…_**Let's not worry her with the small things…**_

* * *

"Who is he?" Rias felt quite intrigued in the new student among them. His aura was unlike anything that she had felt before. Something permeated from him, yet she wasn't dreadful of him. She had trembled when she approached the church in the far side of the town, but this boy does not illicit the same type of fear within her.

"Issei Hyoudou, transfer student from Osaka. Why, is our beloved kaichou finally interested in a boy?" Rias blushed instantly. She turned indignantly around to face her best friend.

"No! What would make you say that?"

Akeno acted innocently, even lifting a finger to her cheek as she looked away, "I don't know. Maybe it's just that you have never really cared about any one of the other gender."

"I told you that I have no interest in boys! They are all a bunch of perverts!"

His meeting with the headmistress of the school was rather uneventful. She looked like an adult version of the Gremory he saw in the courtyard. Probably her mother. They had quite a nice conversation about his family and his childhood. After the first bell rang, he made his way to his classroom. He waited outside as the teacher prepared to call him in for the introduction.

"Ok class, we have a new student joining us today. Let us welcome him with open arms!" That was his cue. Issei slid open the door and walked in. He turned toward the blackboard and wrote his name on it.

"Hello everyone, my name is Issei Hyoudou. I will be in your care. Hopefully, we will have a wonderful year together!"

Instantly someone raised their hand, "Issei-kun, where are you from?"

"I am from Osaka. I moved here recently because I thought it would be nice to leave the city for a while. My parents just to happen to have a house here." A cover story Azazel had made up. It was kinda flimsy, but it was better than nothing.

"Ooh, how is Osaka like?" another girl asked, "Is it pretty there?"

"It is quite pretty during early spring, especially the when the cherry blossoms bloom."

Then a boy with glasses shot up from his seat, "Issei! Do you like Oppai?" Next to him, a bald guy nodded eagerly.

"Motohama! That is extremely inappropriate!" The teacher yelled.

Issei chuckled. _I guess you found two kindred spirits, Ddraig. _

_**Shut up. I am way more dignified than these two shameless monkeys.**_

_Hehe. Hello pot, meet the kettles._

"I don't mind. To answer your question. I do find breasts attractive, but I prefer a girl who wants to be free, to living life to the fullest." Issei gave his best dreamy stare at the ceiling. _**Yes, and be like you, a troll to everyone you meet.**_

"Ok, that is enough! Issei, please take a seat." Issei walked towards an empty seat in the middle of the classroom. As he walked forward, he took notice the girl who sat behind him. She had glasses and messy brown hair tied in two braids, but what was more interested was that she stared at him with a smirk. Well, not at his face, but somewhere lower. Issei smiled slightly, and before he sat down, he spoke quietly, "Like what you see?"

The girl's smirk widened, "Eh, its not the biggest I have seen."

"Haha." This year is going to be quite enjoyable it seems. Maybe he will let Azazel go on this one.

* * *

Ok, no. Azazel will not be let off. In fact, Issei will make sure he suffers for this atrocity. He should probably destroy the governor's porn collection for this. The class had been boring as all hell. Issei had known everything being taught, he had learned all of it quite a while ago. _What is with this backwater school?_ He was forced to past the time doodling in his notebook. Drawing random pictures of places that he had visited. Osaka Castle, Mount Hiei, the Vatican. After hours of boredom, and attempts to hide it, class was finally dismissed.

Walking home had been a silent affair. Ddraig had fallen asleep sometimes in the middle of math class and hasn't woke up. As he reached the little river next to his house, he was greeted by a girl who wore a different school uniform than his.

"Hi! Are you Issei Hyoudou?" _Fallen. Probably one of the stupids that I need to babysit._

Issei gave her his best smile, "Yes, and who might you be?"

The girl nervously held out a piece of paper, "My name is Yuuma Amano. Will you go out with me?"

_**Wow, I didn't think she was actually this stupid.**_

_You and me both, Ddraig._

Despite their previous thoughts, Issei kept his smile, "I would love to. How does this Sunday at Kusaki's Café sound?"

"Great! See you then!"

* * *

Sunday took forever to come around. Mainly because of how bored Issei was each day. School had been so monotonous, he became eager for his date with 'Yuuma Amano'. Issei had kept constant tabs on the two heiresses, but that doesn't mean it was any less dreadful. There had been nothing exciting for the entire week. But finally, Sunday's here, and Issei is definitely not one to complain about that.

On his way to the meeting his date, a girl in a maid costume came up to him and offered him a flyer about some psychic reading nonsense. Issei had recognized the markings as the seal of the Gremory clan. Probably a summoning trinket. Then again, the Gremory Heiress probably knew of his date with the fallen, considering how her little cat had been following her for the entire week. Koneko Toujou, if Issei remembered correctly. Issei decided to accept it anyways.

The fallen had been waiting for him in front of the coffee shop when he arrived. She wore a pink sundress. Quite pretty if Issei had to admit, but then, this is all probably a lie. A lie to kill him and steal his sacred gear, like fallen are prone to do. Too bad it wasn't to last. Ignorance is bliss.

"Hey there. Wow, you look amazing." Yuuma blushed at the complement. She pulled on her dress shyly and shifted her feet.

"Thanks…"

_**Heh, her acting is pretty good. Roleplaying isn't really my thing. But hey, I don't judge. **_

_Why are you always thinking about sex? She is planning to kill me._

_**My ex is still trying to kill me, and I don't even have a physical body. You might as well as get ahead when you can.**_

_That sounds like a personal problem._

* * *

The date when pretty smoothly. Then had some cake and coffee in the café, then they went to the mall. The movie they watched was pretty entertaining, even if the plot made less sense the more you think about it. The two of them even had a cheesy moment in one of those photobooths. At last, they decided to spend the last moments of the day in the park. Children played around. A little boy even shyly walked up to Yuuma to tell her how pretty she was. Overall the day was much better than the week that preceded it.

_Huh, I probably should do this more often. It is pretty fun._

_**You know what is even more fun. Banging a chick or two. Hey, most of my previous hosts had harems.**_

_I thought a couple of them died at the hands of their lovers._

_**…Touché…**_

Issei decided to end the date at the fountain. It was cliché, but still classy. They sat on the fountain ledge and watched as the sun set, igniting the sky in shades of vermillion.

"Today was really fun Issei!" Yuuma rose from where she sat and turned to face the boy. Issei did not missed the clear lack of people around them. _Probably driven away by subliminal influence, Fallen aren't ones to make barriers._ "I really enjoyed our date! Sadly…"

In shower of feathers, Yuuma revealed her wings and shed her dress. She transformed in to a more mature woman. One who wore leather BDSM straps for clothing…

_Damn, and I thought you were out there, Ddraig…_

"You will be dead soon." She formed a light spear in her hand before launching it at Issei.

_As it turns out, she is worse than you._

_**Screw you too.**_

Issei casually grabbed the light spear with his right hand and waved it around, "Wow, ok. This is how you end your dates? Even after I paid for you movie ticket and your coffee?"

Yuuma's eyes widened in shock. "WHA!? How? You are a mere human!"

Issei sighed, "You really are stupid…"

"No matter. Either way, you are still human." Yuuma reaffirmed herself and dashed towards the boy, another spear in hand.

_Wow, she never stops to amaze me._

Seeing she is not going to stop, Issei rushed to meet her. The fallen jabbed her weapon downwards, aiming for his heart. But it never reached. Knocked the spear away with the one in his hand and slammed his other hand into her chest. The girl fell, gasping for breath. She coughed hard when she landed. Before she could get up, Issei grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up.

"Little bird should fly back home to mommy bird. Before a big bad…" Before he could finish his sentence, a red summoning circle appeared behind him. _FUCK. _Out rushed four people. Issei and Yuuma snapped their heads around. Issei recognized the group It was Rias and her peerage. Akeno stood right next to Rias in a miko outfit. In front of them stood Kiba Yuuto, wielding a sword. Issei only knew his name because a bunch of the girls crooned when he walked past their classroom, calling him 'The Prince of Kuoh'. Apparently, Rias and Akeno were the Great Ladies and Koneko was the mascot. Either way, here they stood.

"Fallen, how dare you…" Rias was half way through her sentence before she realized that Issei was not dead, instead, holding a light spear. The entire group was shocked at what they saw. "What?"

Issei sighed. He gingerly let go of his captive. Yuuma fell back to the ground. The then boy raised his hand above his head to show that he meant no harm. Then summoned his gauntlet, "Does this make more sense?"

Apparently, none of them weren't in a shocked state before, because they are now all mute

"You are the Red Dragon Emperor!?" Yuuma was the first to recover enough for speech.

"Yes. And you are stupid."

"What is going on here?" Rias finally found his voice again, but not her wits it seems.

Issei crushed the light spear before turning his body towards the fallen. "Well Germory-san, Ms. Stupid here thought preying in devil territory is a good idea."

Yumma shifted uncomfortably when everyone turned their attention towards her. She realized the humongous shitshow she just jumped into.

"I shall deal with the Fallen." Rias steeled her gaze at Yuuma, "But the question still remains. "What are you doing here? You knew she was planning to kill you."

"I rather you not…deal with her, Gremory-san. As much as you have the right to eliminate Yuuma here, I doubt you want to risk another Great War over this little incident." Issei changed the subject to dodge a question that he didn't want to answer.

There was a bit of a silence, "You suggest I just let her go?"

"How about this, you let this little bird go, she will go back to where she came from, and I will owe you a favor." Oh, Issei is going to regret this. But then again, he doesn't have much of a choice. Devils often made deals with other species to gain wealth or power, but when you give them a blank check…Well, let's say that greed was not uncommon among their species.

Rias thought about it for a moment. A moment in which Issei waited and Yuuma held her breath. She knew that she could not fight all four devils at once, and she definitely could not against the Red Dragon Emperor. She had thought he had a simple twice critical, but as it turns out, she was sorely mistaken.

"Fine." Rias finally agreed, "I want you to join my peerage."

"Wow, that was fast. Aren't you afraid that I would turn on you? You literally just met me."

"You won't be able to go against me if you join my peerage, lest you want to become a stray devil." Rias smirked. And it probably meant a bigger headache for Issei. "That would mean you will be hunted down and eliminated. But don't worry, I am a Gremory, and I guarantee on my family's name that you will be well treated."

_** I told you, SHE IS PERFECT! Resourceful and Beautiful.**_

"Yeah. No." Issei immediately shut down the proposal.

"Ara, ara. Not much of a favor, now is it." Akeno smiled twitched ever so lightly.

"What about..." He eyed the fallen. "Nah, bad idea…"

Issei racked his mind for a solution to this problem he had thrown himself into. "Yuuma! Or whatever your name is."

The fallen immediately stood in attention, fearing what might happen next. "Are there any other targets you were eyeing."

Yuuma shifted uncomfortably in her outfit, "Well, there was this nun. She has Twilight Healing…"

"Good enough." Issei turned back to the devils, "How about that, you can have the nun, and as icing on the cake, I still owe you a favor. If you let Yuuma go."

Rias finally relented. "That…is agreeable."

"Ok then." Issei cheerily raised his hands, "Since that is over, why don't we all go home and take a break? It has been nice seeing you guys. Yuuma, I hope you are not even stupider as I think you are…"

"Hey!"

"…Just go back to the Grigori."

"Gremory-san, find me whenever you are ready to cash in that favor."

* * *

And then back to school. Boredom never ceased to amaze Issei. It only took a week for Issei to fill up his notebook. After a while, he decided it would be better if he spent the time doing something productive. So, he casted a spell onto his notebook, turning it into more like an electronic tablet. He copied several old scriptures into it. The ones he had were mostly from the Apocrypha. They weren't the most reliable, but some of the information on different devils and demons are useful nonetheless.

He had also forwarded his emails onto the notebook, so he could reply to them anytime without being called out by the teacher. Azazel had sent him some information on what had happened. According to Amano, or Raynare, Kokabiel had sent them there to start trouble. The girl they were supposed to collect was an exiled nun that was casted out because she had healed a devil. _That would be a slight problem. She probably would be opposed to becoming a devil. _

Issei had been fully absorbed in his notebook when the bell rang. He usually stayed in the classroom during breaks, so he did not even bother to look up from his book when everyone started to pack up for lunch.

Then someone tapped his shoulder.

That someone was rather unfortunate. Because as soon as the first tap landed, Issei grabbed the offending wrist and snapped it around. Issei stopped himself immediately after he noticed who it was. And thankfully for Kiba, Issei did not bend his arm fully backwards. Even with his devil strength and healing, Kiba would be quite injured from what Issei was about to do.

"Sorry about that." Issei immediately let go of Kiba's hand and smiled sheepishly, "You surprised me there."

"Haha, I was quite surprised too." Kiba laughed too, rubbing his wrist. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have startled you like that, Hyoudou-san."

"No worries."

Issei took a quick scan of their classmates. Most were still in shock at what happened, but some of the girls instantly went back to gushing at the 'prince' in front of them. There were a couple that whispered in the corner. Then there was Aika…

"My, my. that was pretty forward, Ise-kun." The girl with glasses walked closer to the two boys with a Cheshire grin, "holding hands with Yuuto-Kun in public."

"Kiryuu-san, I…" Kiba calmly tried to deny it.

"Sigh, it seems I really can't get anything past you, Can I Aika?" Issei smirked back. Oh yes, finally something entertaining. Issei is not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. And if said horse wants to tango on top of a devil, Issei will tango on top of a devil.  
"Issei, please." Kiba kept his prince charming smile. It seems the Prince of Kuoh had far thicker skin than Issei thought. "Kiryuu-san, Hyoudou-san and I do not have that type of relationship."

"What are you saying, Yuuto?" Issei came up behind Kiba and wrapped his arms around the boy's chest. "Even after our date in the park last weekend? You even fought off the raven that was attacking me! I think it is time we admit to everyone our feelings for each other."

Instantly the class became silent. All the girls blushed at their conversation. Soon, whispers popped up everywhere. _Hehe, that one is going to spread like wildfire. I want to see how Gremory and Sitri are going to react to this._

Kiba's face finally turned serious. "Hyoudou-kun. Please stop joking around. People will think that you are being serious."

"Boo. You are no fun." Issei pouted and Aika openly let out her laughter.

"Hyoudou-kun, I am here because Gremory-san wanted to invite you to the Occult Research Club. If you are interested, please come to the old school building after school." Kiba walked out of the room the second he finished his sentence. He did not bother to wait for a reply.

Issei raised his fist, and Aika bumped it.

Walking to the old school building was quite interesting. It was located away from the main school complex. Surrounded by woods, the building was almost overgrown with vines. But the building looked relatively intact. Slowly, Issei pushed open the door to the building. Inside was dark, but not as damp or run down as Issei would've have imagined it to be. It was very well kept in fact. The Victorian décor fit very well with the occult setting.

The boy soon found the room he was supposed to be. He carefully slid open the door, still tentative on the soundness of the wood. Inside, he found Koneko sitting in a couch, knees to her chest, nibbling at a Taiyaki from the bag next to her. In the couch across from her sat Akeno. Kiba stood next to a window, peering outwards.

The student council were next to them. Most stood, but the Sitri sat on the couch next to Akeno's, sipping a cup of tea.

"Welcome, Hyoudou-Kun. Rias-Kaichou will be with us shortly." Issei just noticed the sound of a shower running.

"Sorry about earlier, Kiba-san." Issei smiled at the boy. "No hard feelings?"

Several of the girls from the Sitri's peerage giggled. Apparently they had heard the rumors about the prince and his lover.

Yuuto smiled back lightly. It appears that he did not mind the incident too much. "It's fine Hyoudou-san. But please don't do that again. I rather not have people gossiping about me."

"Cool"

The splashing of water soon ended and was followed be a rustle and soon the door to the far side of the room slid open. Out came a puff of steam and soon followed by Rias wearing only a towel.

_Don't say anything, Ddraig._

_**HEY!...I didn't say anything.**_

_She is doing this on purpose. Thank god I am not you._

_**Shut up!**_

"I am glad that you can join us, Hyoudou-Kun. May we address you as Ise?" Rias snapped her finger and her hair fell gracefully downwards, drying themselves. Her towel also dissipated and was immediately replaced with her school uniform. _Ok, that was definitely on purpose. No way she needed to do that in front of us._

"Sure." Issei smiled back, maintaining eye contact. "May I call you by your first names too?"

"Of course. Please, have a seat"

Rias sat down next to Koneko, while Kiba moved behind them, leaving Issei to sit in the spot next to Akeno. That girl's made Issei shiver. Good or bad? Unsure yet. Akeno poured some tea for him as he sat down next to her. Technically, they surrounded him…And he could not really hurt them. This is really getting annoying.

"Thank you. Himejima-san." Issei carefully blew on his drink before taking a sip.

"Please, call me Akeno."

Issei nodded in response before turning his attention back to the redhead across from him. "So, Rias, what did you want to talk about? Or do you want to cash in that favor already?"

"We are here to talk about you. Hyoudou-san." Sona interjected before Rias could respond. _Simple and straight to the point. _"You are obviously familiar supernatural, considering what had happened yesterday. So, let me ask you, who are you?"

"I am the Red Dragon Emperor." Issei took another sip before putting the cup back onto the coffee table. Steam rose slowly upwards.

"That much we know, but what faction do you belong to? What is your purpose of being here?" Sitri did not let the Gremory talk at all. She kept the conversation strictly on course.

"Would you believe if I say that I am here because I wanted a change of scenery?" Silence. The school council president stared at him blankly, as if saying that he could do better. "I thought so. Well, I was sent here to prevent a war."

"Explain."

Issei sighed. He had expected more of the Sitri. He did not expect the princesses be so naïve. "Let's say that there are some unsavory people whom are trying to reignite the great war."

The devils had mixed reactions towards that comment. The two kings furrowed the eye brows, some of the others were shocked at the comment, several were confused as to what they were talking about. No doubt they are new to this.

"And the best place to start this is the territory controlled by the siblings of two Satans." Sitri finished his sentence. At least she can connect those two dots. "That still doesn't answer the question, who sent you?"

Well, time to have some revenge. "Azazel sent me."

Issei felt some static next to him. The air suddenly turned tense. The smell of ozone permeated through out the room.

"So, you are with the fallen?" Rias finally spoke up.

Issei laughed. Him, what that a-hole? What a joke. "No, I just owe that lazy bum a million favors, sadly."

"Then who are you with?" Sitri immediately followed.

"No one. Well, that is incorrect. I guess with anyone who doesn't want this world to turn into a burning wreck. Any other questions?"

Rias nodded. "Issei, how strong are you?"

"Rias, are you sure about this?" Sitri broke her serious demeanor. She looked towards the redhead with sincere worry.

The boy was slightly surprised by the question. But he maintained his composure. Issei smirked. "I can take your brother in a fight."

Everyone in the room went back into a tense state. Sirzechs Lucifer is one of the leaders of the devils for a reason. He is insanely strong, arguably almost as strong as the original Satans. Issei had expected that reaction, but he was intrigued. Everyone had some sort of fear emanating from them, besides the Gremory. She seemed relieved. "I want to use that favor."

"Rias." Sona tried to interject again.

"Sona, I am running out of options."

"But we still don't know his true allegiances."

Rias sighed. "This may be my only chance. I am not letting this go."

Issei looked expectantly at the heiress.

"Issei." Rias looked the boy in the eye. "I need you to get me out of my marriage."

* * *

**First DXD story. Mainly writing this because of all of the terrible writing in this IP. I like the general universe for DXD, it is a really interesting concept of combining the different religions despite being a "plot" focused series. I have not watched Hero, am not planning to watch hero, I am pretty much done with the anime/manga series, just taking what I remember from the series and writing a AU for it. Anyways, this is a less crack then most other DXD fics. I will not be writing smut in this. I just can't bear to write something like that. If you have suggestions or questions, feel free to comment or PM me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_I understand that speculation is fun, and I do it a lot too. Its great that people get invested in fantasies, but it kinda annoys me when people leave reviews judging their interpretations of my intentions for the story without knowing what I actually plan to do. But when people think that their assumptions are absolute, its kinda annoying._**

"I need you to get me out of my marriage."

…

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

…

…

Silence. Only Ddraig's laughter could be heard. Even then it was only Issei who heard it. Rias looked back down at the tea and shuffled uncomfortably. Her peerage looked at him expectantly while Sona's had a mix of shock and awe. It took Issei a moment to register what the devil had requested of him. Usually they would want something more material. A relic, treasure, or even have someone or thing eliminated, well, that one still might be on the table. But to crash a high-class devil engagement. Issei slanted his head slightly. This might be fun.

It is not ideal that he had to be involved in devil politics, but a promise was a promise. There was no telling what would've had happened if Rias killed Raynare. It would've been fuel for whatever hellfire Kokabiel had been stoking in the background.

The boy took a moment to regather is thoughts. "Ok… who's the lucky guy?"

A sigh of relief washed over the heiress.

"His name is Riser Phenex. The third son of the Phenex clan." Rias answered with obvious distain. "He is an arrogant pig who view me as nothing but a prize."

Wait, isn't that the perfect devil? Issei held back his own joke. To be honest, it wasn't that funny anyways, just patronizing. "Sounds like quite the devil. What do you need me to do? Eliminate him?"

Sona frowned at the suggestion. Probably at how casually he suggested the murder of a pure-bred devil. Killing another purebred devil is frowned upon, especially after the decimation of the pillars during the Great War. A tentative peace was formed when Hell changed seemingly overnight. Flowers started to bloom, the heat died down, and the entire realm became much more hospitable. Satisfied with their own home, the devils and the fallen no longer had the same drive to conquer heaven for themselves. And with Beelzebub's evil pieces system, the devils were able to stave off extinction. But even after a thousand years of relative peace, the purebred devil population has still not recovered. Devil birthrates are just too low.

"I don't know…" Rias hesitated. She stirred in her seat. "The marriage is supposed to happen once I graduate from school. I have been spending the past three years trying to find a way."

"Ehem." Sona interrupted the conversation. "I have a suggestion."

She waited a moment to make sure she had everyone's attention. "The Phenex family is nothing if not prideful. You can challenge Riser for Rias. And if you are as powerful as you say…" She frowned slightly at him. "Then it should be quite easy to beat him."

"Except that doesn't solve the problem." Rias countered. "That simply moves my marriage to another man!" She pointed to Issei, "I would be forced to marry Issei-san after!"

Issei gasped in obvious faux exasperation. "Are you saying I am not good enough for you? Gremory-san! I thought we both felt a special connection when we first gazed upon each other in the school courtyard!"

A horrified look from Rias and blank stares from around the room cracked Issei up. "Haha, I am joking princess. As gorgeous as you are, I am not in the mood to settle down anytime soon."

Rias blushed slightly at the compliment. Despite his blasé attitude, Rias could feel some form of sincerity in him. He gave the devil a blank check for the life of a low-level fallen. That is the definition of an unfair trade. Yet he seemed quite serious in keeping the peace and honoring his promise. Serious enough to not risk the slightest possibility for conflict. Something Rias could respect.

"Rias does have a point there." A slightly annoyed Sona dragged the conversation back to the more important topic. "There would be expectations afterwards. Not honoring the engagement after a duel for her hand would be an insult to both clans. It would be as if you are saying that neither is good enough."

"That would be a problem." Issei took another sip from his cup. He took the moment to gauge reactions from around the room. Akeno, who had sat down next to him, had been quiet for the entire time. She seemed to have her mind on something else. Rias seemed dejected at the prospects.

"There is another way." Sona spoke back up. "It is called a rating game. A game between devils to test our strength."

Issei waited expectantly for further explanation. "Us devils have a system called the Evil Pieces. It allows to reincarnate other species into devils…"

"Except I am not a devil. I am not going to reincarnate into a devil either." That was more for his own sake. Issei still does not know what would happen if he tried reincarnation. For all he knows, the heavens might blow up.

"Let me finish." The interjection did not break Sona's calm demeanor. She adjusted her glasses slightly, "There is a little-known rule in the rating games: If one peerage is full but the other is not, the incomplete peerage can recruit any individuals, devil or not, as replacement for unfilled spots."

Issei furrowed his eyebrows. "And why has this not been the plan from all along? I assume because the Phenex's peerage is much stronger than Rias's. But you just said that she can recruit anyone. And with her family's wealth, I assume there would be no shortage of replacements to fill her peerage."

"I am limited by my own power." Rias shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She looked as if she is about to cry. "My evil pieces can only resurrect individuals within my power level. And I am not strong enough."

Koneko wrapped her arm around her king, doing what she can to comfort her. Issei sighed. He reached out and put a finger onto Rias's forehead. A slight glowed appeared on contact and Rias visibly calmed down. Shock spread through the room. "Better?"

There was a slight buzzing sound, followed by a sharp prod on his neck. "Are you from the Church?"

Oh, this is great. Issei wondered how he should repay Azazel for putting him in this position. Half the room was on heightened alert. Kiba had a sword pointed at his throat while everyone else had their weapons drawn. He could smell the ozone permeating in the air again. Curious. Only Rias and Sona maintained their calm presence. "No. I am not a part of the church."

His reply came through grated teeth. "Then what did you just do to Buchou?"

"A simple pacifying technique. Works very well on individuals of…unstable emotional disposition."

"And your aura?" Kiba continued his interrogation. He did not lower the pressure on Issei's neck.

"What of it?"

"It doesn't burn…Put away your sword, Yuuto." Rias wiped her eyes a bit. As intended, she had calmed down, but her eyes were still puffy and red. She met Issei's gaze. "Who are you?"

This is too many chuckles for not enough humor. Issei felt the prodding lessening. He readjusted himself in his seat and took a final sip from the cup. "It feels weird, doesn't it?"

"You are definitely not human." Akeno finally spoke for the first time since they sat down. She had kept her silence when Issei conversed with princesses, only periodic static reminded Issei of her presence next to him. She stared into the cup in her hands. "Your aura is warm…Almost…"

"Like your father's?" Akeno snapped her attention towards the brunette sitting next to her. For a moment, it was a world upon themselves. A million questions flew across their gaze in an instant. _How much do you know? _

"I don't know what I am. I doubt anyone else does either." Akeno could not find any traces of deception from the boy's eyes. "What I do know is that I am not a fallen. Nor angel nor devil."

Sona looked at the two from outside. Apparently, there are things about Akeno that Rias did not tell her about. Of course, it was none of her business, but it is rare that her childhood friend would keep any secrets from her. She was not stupid. She knew that Issei was some form of supernatural as soon as she met him at the school gates. He had an air about him that seemed to calm everything down around him. Suspicious. Reports from her peerage found nothing out of place. He was supposedly from a little-known school in Osaka, transferring in after moving to Kuoh. And that unnerved her. Someone that has connections directly to the Governor of the Grigori and supposedly as powerful as a Satan, not to mention possessing the Boosted Gear. That is frightening.

"We can talk about my identity later. First, we need to settle the matter about Rias's wedding." Sona snapped out of her train of thought as Issei turned towards her again. "If the Phenex is as prideful as you say he is, I doubt he will care about a power level check, especially if we can…give some incentives."

Everyone else in the room was a bit lost at what Issei had said. Sona understood, and she couldn't help but smirk at what the boy had said. "I think that would be doable, especially with some

"Well, if that is the case," Issei pulled back his left sleeve and looked at his watch, "I have to go now. I have a meeting that I am late for. I trust that you will explain to everyone what I mean, Ms. Sitri?"

Everyone turned their attention towards Sona. "Certainly."

If there was ever a picture definition for devilish smile, her face would be it. Unlike common perception, she quite liked teasing if it wasn't directed at her. Especially if it was from a certain Satan.

"Great." Understanding e jumped up from his seat and quickly left the room.

* * *

Issei glanced again at his watch. They are late. As expected from Azazel. The scheduled drop off time was twenty minutes ago, but still no sign of the governor. They were supposed to deliver the nun today. It could've been done sooner, but they first had to transfer the nun under Azazel's direct control, and the move her to his care. Typical bureaucratic hassles.

He sat quietly on the park bench, reading the news from his phone. Global market has taken a hit with the temporary closing of the Suez Canal. There was a joint UN action to intercept some sort of package. Interpol closed the port and searched ship by ship. The contents of such a package was not disclosed to the public. It had been only seven hours, but the stoppage created doubt around the world. And with 11% of the world's trade going through that one canal, there was quite the disturbance.

"Ehem" Issei looked up from his phone. A man with blonde bangs stood in front of him. Behind him, a familiar fallen and a blonde nun.

"Azazel." The man had a grin on his face. Too big for Issei's comfort.

"Ahh, Issei, how nice to see you again. Thanks for letting Asia stay at your place." Yep. Definitely something going on. Azazel is never this formal with anyone.

The nun quickly bowed, "Thank you very much Uriel-sama." Issei raised an eyebrow at the governor, who still had a shit-eating grin on his face. A quick glance to the other fallen following them and the boy's face turned dark. Raynare shuffled uncomfortably behind Azazel.

"I hope you don't mind." Azazel continued, "But I thought it would be great Raynare could stay with you too. She could learn a lot from you."

"No." Instant rejection. Issei already had to deal with a bunch of greedy devils and a naïve nun. The last thing he needs is an idiotic fallen to babysit.

"Come on." Azazel's face did not match his pleading voice. Instead, he maintained his grin. "Asia could take care of you in the dining room, Raynare can take care of you in the bedroom. It would be like payment for staying at your home."

"She shouldn't even be here." Issei glared at the Governor, "I have to break up an devil engagement to keep her alive, rather not owe the devils anything more."

Raynare looked down bashfully. Azazel completely ignored his subordinate, instead choosing to bask in the sunlight. "Ah, Phenex and Gremory wedding. It would've been a sight to see. Sadly, it seems, we would have to do without."

Issei glared, "You knew about this?"

The fallen rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as a vein popped on the boy's head. "You sent me to the devils on purpose?"

"Well, look at the time. It is getting late, got some essential fallen business to get to! Ciao!" Without waiting for a response, the governor pushed both Raynare and Asia into Issei's arms before quickly disappearing into a portal.

"SONOVA…" Issei stopped when he remembered that he was next to a nun. "Ahem, sorry about that."

He looked at the two girls next to him. Both were to shy to speak out. One out of respect and the other out of fear. He was trying to think of a way to break the silence before a growl was heard, then two, then three. Issei laughed, "Guess it is time for dinner anyways, you guys want some food?"

* * *

They ended up going to a burger joint not far from the park. When the three showed up at the restaurant, the waitress seemed like she wanted to comment on something but was too tired to go through with it. She gingerly led them to their seats and brought them some water.

Asia timidly sat to the side. She could clearly tell that the former angel was seething in his seat. She had accepted that there are many things in the world that she could not understand. An angel being angry was new to her. They were supposed to be perfect.

"How is this place?" Issei asked Raynare, trying to take his mind away from imagining the things that he would do to the Grigori Governor. He has not had the chance to go to any of these restaurants since he came to this small town. Most of the time has been spent watching over the devils and reading novels. He really liked the human stories. Often about heroes overcoming adversity. He liked the optimism: despite overwhelming odds, they would always succeed and flourish. Reality was far from so. Rarely do people get their happy ending. But just for a moment, he could appreciate imagining a better future.

"I'd say decent. Pretty good for the price." Raynare was focused on her phone. She seemed to trying her best to talk as little as possible to him. Probably still trying to find a way to approach the fact that she tried to kill an Archangel, with Boosted Gear…

"That is good." Seeing that she is clearly more interested in something else, Issei turned his attention to Asia. The nun seemed to shrink into her seat as Issei tried his best to give a disarming smile. "So Asia, how did you come to the attention of Azazel."

The nun paused for a moment. There seemed to be hesitation, a bit of sadness, but she tried to hold it in. Seeing the distress she was in, Issei immediately moved away from the subject. "More importantly, how was your trip here?"

Asia immediately brightened up a bit. "It was good, Azazel-sama was really nice. He even brought us to this sweets shop that sold these little rings filled with cream and icing."

"A donut shop?"

"Yes. It was amazing"

Issei smiled, it was rare nowadays to see such nativity. It brought some warmth, some memories of the past long ago. But with those memory came slight feelings of melancholy. Those pasts would never come again. "I like them too. We can get them tomorrow morning if you want to."

"Thank you so much!" Asia then paused for a moment. "If it is not a hassle for you, Uriel-sama."

"Please, call me Issei." The nun nodded eagerly. "And no, it wouldn't be a hassle at all."

Soon, the waiter came back. In her tired state, she tried her best to muster a smile, "What can I get you today?"

"I will have a steakhouse burger with fries and vanilla shake." Issei went first. He then motioned to Asia for her to go next. "What do you want, Asia?"

The nun looked at the menu shyly. Issei seeing her anxiety, smiled, "You can have anything you want."

Her face immediately brightened, "I will have the classic please. And Water will be fine."

"Ok." The waiter finally turned to Raynare, "And what would you like?"

* * *

Dinner went as well as it could go. Raynare tried to avoid Issei at all cost. She seemed to be still deciding how to approach the former Archangel. After dinner, they wandered around the park. Asia was amazed at everything. Guess it shouldn't be surprising. A nun with twilight healing would be kept far away in the depth of the church. Of course, she was then cast out for healing a devil. It is a wonder that she survived for this long. Thank his father it was Baraqiel that found her first. Who knows what would happen to her if less savory faction found her wondering in the wilds?

Once they returned home, Raynare immediately went upstairs and slammed the door to the guest bathroom. Soon, sound of the shower resonated through out the house.

"There is another bathroom down the hall." Issei led Asia up the stairs and to the two guest bedrooms. "Feel free to move into one of the rooms."

"Thank you very much, Uriel-sama." Asia bowed slightly.

Issei chuckled slightly, "I told you, call me Issei."

"Of course, Issei-sama." Guess that was something that would take time to fix.

Issei retreated into his own room. He laid down on his bed, thinking about what to do with the nun. He had to persuade her to join the devils, and there was no good angle to do it from. She had been cast out of the church for healing a devil, and now he had to ask her to become one. Before long, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Issei half expected it to be Raynare, in a skimpy outfit, trying to do what Azazel suggested her to do. But instead in came the blonde nun. "Asia, do you need anything?"

Asia slowly walked towards him, there was a bit of tear in her eyes. "Issei-sama, I think I owe you an explanation."

Issei raised for his bed and looked at her expectantly. "You asked about my past earlier today…"

She seemed on the verge of breaking down. Seeing so, Issei embraced her in a hug. He casted a calming spell on her. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Sniffling, she looked up at him, her green eyes stared into his brown. "No, I should tell you…"

She recounted her past. It was everything Issei had already known. Young girl with twilight healing discovered by the Church, basically imprisoned by them, had no friends or family. One day meets an injured devil and naively healed him. It was discovered by the Church and she was expelled. It was a quite a sad life she had led so far. Ironic, considering what the church advertises themselves to be. With Issei's help, she managed to finish her story with only a bit of sniffling.

Issei sat her down on his bed and pulled her closer into his embrace. The nun blushed a bit in response. "I am sorry."

"No, there is nothing for Issei-sama to be sorry about."

"I guess." Issei looked down at his own hand. He then turned and looked into Asia's eyes. "Let me tell you a story."

Asia stared back. It was like a child in their parent's lap, listening to a bedtime story. "There was once a man. A soldier. He was fighting in a long and grueling war."

"He had seen many of his own brothers and sisters die beside him. He could only helplessly watch as many of his family were torn away from him. And he was determined to stop the fighting. He wanted to make peace with their enemies. But before he could finish his work, some of his brothers and sisters found out his intentions. They accused him of treason. They imprisoned him, scorned him, and they expelled him." Asia's eyes widened in realization as Issei continued his story.

"But even when his brothers and sisters no longer approved of him, he still cared deeply for them. He was not angered by their disproval, nor did he seek revenge. Instead, he continued to endeavor toward his goal. Not long after, his siblings also realized their folly. They finished what he couldn't."

"And with the war over, the soldier found himself without purpose. He had been trained his entire life to fight, and he did not have any other skills. He wandered the earth, looking for a purpose. And even to this day, he is still searching."

"It was you…" Asia whispered into Issei's chest.

"Yes."

"I am sorry, Issei-sama."

"There is nothing for Asia-chan to be sorry about." Both laughed slightly. "Now, the man has found a purpose. He has found someone in need. A little girl that is looking for love and family."

Asia looked up hopefully at the former angel. There a glint of fear, almost fearful to hope, to wish. Issei sighed, "But I don't know if you will accept."

"Whatever it is, I am sure Issei-sama knows best."

Issei chuckled at that. He hoped that he was right. If his research was correct, the Gremorys would provide a great family for this stray nun. "I know a family that would give you happiness. The friendship you have dreamed for."

Tears welled in Asia's eyes again. "But there is a…slight problem."

"What is it?"

"They are devils." Issei shamefully gazed down at the floor. He could not believe that he tried to convince a nun to join the devils.

Seeing his reaction, Asia slowly wrapped her hands to Issei's cheeks. She carefully led Issei's attention back to her. She steeled her gaze. "I trust Issei-sama. I am sure that Issei-sama knows best, and if Issei-sama wants me to become a devil. Then that is what I will be."

"Thank you, Asia."

"No thank you, Issei-sama."

They shared one last embrace, before Issei grabbed her in a princess carry. Asia yelped as she gained a bright blush, "Now its time for Asia to go to sleep. We still have school tomorrow."

Asia hid her blush into Issei's chest as they made their way to her room.

* * *

After tucking the girl in, he made his way back to his own room. Ddraig was surprisingly quiet during the entire, probably sleeping off somewhere in his own realm. He was too tired to take a shower, probably will take one tomorrow morning instead. It was midnight, time to sleep. He took off his shirt and put on a pair of sweatpants he liked to sleep in.

Issei was about to turn his lamp off before he felt a swirl in front of him. A red magic circle soon appeared. With a sigh, Issei reached for his shirt. But before he could even touch it, a blur bursted through the magic circle and crashed into him, pushing him into his bed.

"Issei, I need your help!" A heap of red hair laid on top of Issei. She too was sobbing into his chest. Issei internally sighed. How many crying girls does he have to handle in one night?

"What is wrong, Rias?" Issei tried his calmest voice possible. Hopefully none of his annoyance showed through. He only wanted to sleep.

Rias immediately rose from her prone position atop Issei. She straddled him and proceeded to reach for her blouse. "I don't know what to do anymore! I need you to take my virginity!"


End file.
